


The Club

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Jeronica, Love, Riverdale, Romance, jughead - Freeform, jugheadxveronica, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: His breath hitched in his throat as he watched her rest her arm on the DJ’s shoulder while she spoke to him, an incredible smile on her gorgeous face. Jughead couldn’t control the scowl that formed on his face. And almost as if she could feel him watching her, their eyes met.She gave Jughead a wink before turning back to the DJ, stepping closer to him still, to where her lips were right against his ear.The DJ smiled as her breasts brushed against his arm and Jughead felt an incredible urge to punch the guy in the nose. And he wasn’t going to count out the possibility of doing that later, once the club was closed and the DJ was out in the back alley alone, loading up his gear.But in the meantime, Jughead went back to the bar to grab another beer to take the edge off. He was going to need it if he planned on going another round with Veronica Lodge.





	The Club

The music in the club thumped, the bass so intense that Jughead felt as though it was emanating from his own body instead of the high quality sound system that surrounded the dance floor. It was uncomfortable, and only reminded him of why he never went to clubs in the first place. It wasn’t his thing at all.

But it was her thing. At least, tonight it was.

He was only hanging out at Riverdale’s premier 21 and up club for one reason. And that reason was Veronica Lodge.

Jughead knew she would be there because he had heard her talking about it after their English Literature class the day before.

Ever since he had first seen Veronica walk into the same class he was in at Riverdale University, he’d been completely captivated by her.

He wasn’t sure what it had been that had suddenly caught his attention. He’d known Veronica for years, ever since high school, but he hadn’t seen in her a long time. She had previously been attending college in New York City, but had decided to spend her junior year back home in Riverdale.

All Jughead knew about why she was back was that something was going on within her mobster family and she had needed to get out of New York as soon as possible. The thought of her possibly being in danger had concerned Jughead, so he found himself watching her, keeping an eye on her. It was his Serpent instincts that made him feel the responsibility to make sure she was okay. And in the process, he’d found himself becoming more and more transfixed by the raven haired beauty.

She was smart as a whip, and still as no nonsense as she’d always been. She was funny and sexy and oozed a confidence that you could only be born with.

Jughead knew that she knew he was interested in her. And he knew she wanted him too. Neither one of them had been able to hide their attraction for each other very well. But both of them were so stubborn and proud that neither one would make the first move. It was a stupid game of flirtation that they couldn’t seem to stop playing, even when Jughead looked across the dance floor and saw Veronica looking absolutely stunning while talking to the club DJ.

His breath hitched in his throat as he watched her rest her arm on the DJ’s shoulder while she spoke to him, an incredible smile on her gorgeous face. Jughead couldn’t control the scowl that formed on his face. And almost as if she could feel him watching her, their eyes met.

She gave Jughead a wink before turning back to the DJ, stepping closer to him still, to where her lips were right against his ear.

The DJ smiled as her breasts brushed against his arm and Jughead felt an incredible urge to punch the guy in the nose. And he wasn’t going to count out the possibility of doing that later, once the club was closed and the DJ was out in the back alley alone, loading up his gear.

But in the meantime, Jughead went back to the bar to grab another beer to take the edge off. He was going to need it if he planned on going another round with Veronica Lodge.

—

“That’s my only request.” Veronica told the DJ before handing him a $10 bill but flashing her million dollar smile to go along with it.

The DJ nodded as he pocketed the cash.

“And maybe we can meet up later, if you want.” He said as he gazed at her.

But Veronica wasn’t interested. There was only one guy at the club that she wanted to be with later.

The incredibly handsome Jughead Jones.

She couldn’t believe he was there, but she had waited patiently the day before for Jughead to walk past her after class to tell her friend her plans for the weekend. She only hoped Jughead would overhear them and maybe make an appearance.

“I definitely plan on hitting up R-Dale Nites this Saturday. There’s going to be this new DJ that I need to hear.”

But to be completely honest, she didn’t really care about going to the local club, or about hearing the new club DJ spin. What she really wanted was an excuse for Jughead to see her in her sexiest outfit while she downed enough liquid courage to tell him how badly she wanted him.

She was tired of the way they kept orbiting each other, waiting for the other one to make the first move. So she would do everything she could to get his attention.

And so far, it was working.

She had noticed the look of disdain on Jughead’s face while she’d been talking to the DJ. But she had really just been innocently putting in a request to have some random club song played. It had all been a ruse, but Jughead didn’t have to know that. And the look of jealousy on his face had been worth the $10.

But her smugness wouldn’t last long because as she made her way through the crowds of Saturday night clubbers, she suddenly stopped in her tracks near the front of the main bar.

There she found Jughead, but he wasn’t alone. He was talking to a tall, leggy blonde who was gazing at Jughead as she sipped some fruit punchy looking drink. The pretty blonde giggled whenever he said something, and touched his arm more times than Veronica was okay with. In fact, Veronica quickly realized that she wasn’t okay with the girl talking to or touching Jughead at all.

So she did the only thing she could think to do. She quickly approached the bar and bumped the girls elbow as she walked past her.

“Oh no!” The girl yelped as her drink went flying all over the front of her white dress.

Veronica wasn’t sure who she felt more sorry for, the girl or the dress. She decided to go with the bigger tragedy, the dress.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Veronica said as she turned back around and grabbed a napkin from the bar to try to help the girl sop up the fruit punch mess that she was suddenly covered in.

“This dress is brand new! This shitty drink is going to stain it!” The girl replied, clearly embarrassed and frantic.

“You should go get some water on that. Right now. In the bathroom.” Veronica said coolly before glancing over at Jughead.

But he just shook his head, a crooked smile on his face knowing exactly what Veronica had done and why she had done it.

“Really, Veronica?” He said once the girl was out of earshot and making a beeline for the closest women’s restroom.

“I didn’t think blondes were your type, Jones.” Veronica replied, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jughead chuckled.

“They’re not. So do you think you could have been a little less ruthless?”

Veronica shrugged her bare shoulders.

“All’s fair.” She replied.

Jughead pursed his lips as his eyes traveled over her body in its snug-fitting black cocktail dress.

“So you came to see that DJ. Are you impressed?” Jughead asked, his brow furrowing as he spoke.

Veronica’s lips curled into a devilish grin.

“I am, actually. He’s really…good.”

Jughead glared at her before replying.

“Well, I better go check on Kate.” He said as he started to walk away from the bar.

“Kate?” Veronica asked, puzzled.

Jughead turned to look at her.

“The girl whose dress you ruined. I should take her home. Let her borrow one of my shirts.” He said with a smirk.

Veronica couldn’t help but chuckle quietly. She never would have imagined she would have met her match in Jughead Jones.

—

Jughead had no intention of taking home the pretty blonde that Veronica had managed to take out of the game so expertly. He couldn’t help but be turned on by how obviously jealous Veronica had been by Jughead talking to the other girl. And after a few more drinks, he was determined to get Veronica in his bed and underneath him before the night was over.

He had checked on Kate and apologized to her for his friend’s behavior, had even offered to pay her dry cleaning bill, but the girl wasn’t interested. Her night had been ruined and she had hightailed it out of the club as soon as she’d paid her tab.

So Jughead made his way out to the dance floor, where bodies danced, crushed together while the music pulsated around them.

And right in the middle of it all was Veronica. Looking so sexy, so breathtakingly beautiful, that Jughead’s heart pounded furiously in his chest at the sight of her.

She was surrounded by guys, all vying to get her attention, to have her body against theirs. Jughead hated every single one of them. But Veronica didn’t seem to notice anyone. At least, not until she looked up and her eyes locked with Jughead’s.

She grinned at him as they began to move towards each other.

“Dance with me, Jug.” She said as she took his hand in hers and led him back to the middle of the floor.

But they didn’t dance. Instead, Veronica had slid her arms around his shoulders, molding her body to his as she swayed out of sync with the music.

It was almost as if she was hearing a different song, and that they were alone somewhere together and not at a club with hundreds of people surrounding them.

He held her in his arms, the feel of her body against his own was even better than what he had allowed himself to imagine almost every single night as he lay in his bed thinking about her and what it would be like to touch her. He finally knew, and it was incredible.

They didn’t say a word for a while, both just taking in what was finally happening between them. It had taken a place that neither of them wanted to be in for it to all happen, but this was the place that had finally forced them to tear their walls down.

“You win, Veronica.” Jughead finally said quietly as he cupped her cheek in his hand, unable to take his eyes off of her.

“I’d like to think we both win.” She replied with a chuckle.

And she was right. By finally giving in to each other, they were both getting what they had been so desperately wanting.

Jughead nodded with a smile before lowering his lips to hers and kissing her softly. She felt so good that he found himself groan at the contact. It wasn’t long before their tongues were sweeping across each other’s in sultry, deep kisses, no doubt forgetting that they weren’t alone but feeling as if they were.

“I think we need to get out of here, because I’m not sure my knees are going to hold me up much longer.” Veronica murmured in Jughead’s ear as he kissed and nipped along the warm, sensitive skin of her neck.

His laugh was a low growl as his hands clutched her waist.

“Your place or mine?” He asked as his hands began to wander down to her bottom while he continued to pepper her neck with lustful kisses.

“I don’t care. Just take me home, Jughead Jones. I’m irrevocably yours.”

And he knew she meant it, and he realized that the game they had been playing for so long was finally over. They were tied, and that was just how they wanted it to be.

The End.


End file.
